


Her Fire

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Feelings, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Love, Pirates, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: In a world where he didn't feel like he belonged she was his safe harbor, even if he never really could have her.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Bill Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	Her Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> This is came out of a random Drabble prompt from a prompt generator. The prompt was Hannah/Bill, pirates/merfolk au. All errors are my own.

Bill Weasley had seen the world, even before he became one of the Death Eaters. By far the most feared group of pirates around the globe.

His mum had told him he looked like one of them years before, after he came home with the tooth of a snake as an earring. Not to talk about his long hair, she always went on about that. The Weasleys weren't the wealthiest among the wealthy, but still they were a part of the upper class and to dress and behave like Bill did wasn't in the books for almost royalty.

Bill had never felt like he belonged. Being only a little boy he wanted his life to be an adventure, he wanted to see the world outside of posh London, where he was expected to wear unruffled, perfectly white shirts, had to sit at the table with clean hands folded atop and listen to everything his parents told him. He wanted to be free.

The moment he'd been of age he'd gotten on board of the first ship that left the harbor of London. The destination couldn't have mattered less. He remembered his mum standing at the pier, crying, begging him to stay, but he just couldn't stand the claustrophobic, always bustling atmosphere of the city anymore.

His first encounter with a ship that belonged to the Death Eaters was barley a month after he left his old life behind. His name had meant something in their world, so they'd let him live. He'd had to do all the dirty work to keep their ship going and at some point to become one of them was just the more appealing option. As a Death Ester he could travel the world for the rest of his life and being respected, he didn't like how negative feared sounded, at the same time. He could leave London and all his restrictions behind forever. If he just sacrificed his family.

Today Bill had his own ship, wore the black cape with a sense of pride and still had a snake tooth as an earring. Sometimes he even came back to London. He made a name for himself. Was among the higher ranks of the Death Eaters and could freely make one or another decision. He rarely came back to see his family though. He always came back to for her. Even if she wasn't his. Hannah Longbottom was his ultimate weakness.

With an expression so soft nobody expected from him anymore today, he swept a strand of hair from her beautiful face. Her features were relaxed and her breathing even. The bright, white moonlight that streamed through the windows gave her exposed skin a mystic glimmer. Hannah was laying on her stomach, the bedsheet bunched around her hips and he could still determine a sheen of sweat at the base of her nape.

This was his Hannah. He'd seen her once or twice with her husband, the perfect wife. But when she was with him her kiss was fierce, consuming even. She could move like a goddess and her touch was his downfall. Her slender finger on his body, a touch oh so featherlight made him a free man. More then the Death Eaters ever could. They might gave him the world but she gave him peace every time they came together in this wild, unstoppable passion. She knew it, as well as that he'd always come back, even if she was never truly going to be his. Because her fire was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
